Meeri Knows Best
by Reda V
Summary: Just how much of Palex has Meeri witnessed? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF DEGRASSI.
1. Chapter 1

Palex from Meeri's Point of View

Chapter 1

**_"I'll be right with you,"… I called from the supply closet, as I heard someone at the counter. It had been busy here around that time. Since the other manager quit, I hadn't been able to catch a break._**

**_ I stepped out and noticed a young dark-haired woman. Judging by her sneakers and loose clothes, I assumed she went to Degrassi Community School. _**

**_"Yes? How may I help you?" I asked, anticipating her order._**

**_She responded dryly,"I noticed the sign." She pointed to the "HELP WANTED" sign by the register._**

**_I tried to hide my relief as she extended her hand over the counter. _**

**_"Alex," she said. _**

**_"Meeri," I replied, shaking her hand firmly. _**

That was months ago. With Alex working here now, things have been running much smoother. I will admit she isn't particularly… "warm" or "fuzzy". The kid barely smiles. But, she is patient with our customers and is surprisingly mature and professional for her age.

…which brings me to the blonde girl that came by the other day. I forget what she said her name was.

_Paula? Paisley?_

Yeah. Something to that effect. She was looking for work. Trying to sell herself and doing a bad job of it.

"I'm team. I cheer for team." She said.

I heard Alex crack up at the drink machine behind me and even I had to admit that she could've come up with a better slogan. I stepped aside so she could see who she would be working with.

The moment their eyes met, both of their faces became hard and unreadable. You could cut the tension with a knife. A butcher's knife. Well… maybe a cleaver.

These two girls obviously know each other and judging from their body language, I take it they aren't too fond of each other, either.

_WELL, then…_

I feel the corners of my mouth pulling into a grin.

_This should be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a little slow starting off, but it'll pick up as the story progresses =] **

These past few weeks have flown by. It's been the same thing every day and my days and nights are becoming blurred. I can't say I even remember when Alex and the blonde clocked in tonight.

_Oh, well. It doesn't really matter._

It's just nice to finally have a break. Since those two started working I've been able to work more on maintenance and what not….

_SELF-maintenance..._

I chuckle to myself, quite pleased with my new freedom.

_ Ahhhh…._

I sink back into my office chair and kick my feet up on the desk to bask in the moment. Just as I feel my head drifting back and my eyes beginning to blur in drowsy bliss…

_WHAM!_

I am awakened by a muffled conflict at the counter. _What the Hell?_

"Guys, Quit it! Get OFF of each other I WORK here!" I hear the blonde yell.

I hop up and march to the source of noise, letting the door slam behind me as a warning so maybe she'll get back to work

_Ugh…_ I roll my eyes as I reach her. She's just standing there like a damsel in distress as these two boys wrestle in front of her.

"I called security!" I warn them, peeking around the blonde to get a better look at them. The two boys stop like deer in headlights, obviously unsure of what to do.

"Are you gonna wait for them to arrive, or…?"

Slowly, I see the wheels begin to turn in their minds as they scurry off, practically falling over each other.

The blonde turns to me, ready to plead her case. My eyes land on her nameplate.

_Ahh! Paige! That's it!_

"I told them to leave." She says, pleading with her eyes.

I'm not having it though. I knew I shouldn't have hired her… Bringing little hormone-crazy teenage boys here to fight over her… She's one of those girls that gets everything she wants with the snap of her fingers and a little pout. Well, NOT TODAY.

"Hand in your uniform."

I hear Alex stop working. She must be pleased with what she is witnessing. I have never known two girls to hate each other as much as these two.

She begins to whine, "No, MEERI—"

"You're FIRED!" I raise my voice, cutting her off. I let it sink in for a moment before I turn on my heels and return to my office.

On the way back, I can't help but notice Alex's shoulders have drooped a bit and her whole demeanor has changed. Sure, she's never "bubbly" or "happy", but she's surely never SAD.

She turns away quickly and begins to wipe off the counter.

_What's THAT all about?_ I wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two days later…_

I'm still trying to process what just happened. Either I just fell asleep in my office again, or Alex REALLY just walked in here and asked me to give Paige another chance.

And I gave in.

**_There were two light knocks at the door. _**

**_"Come in." I responded, without looking away from the game of solitaire I had started on my computer._**

**_There she was. She almost seemed as if she was tip-toeing in._**

**_"What's up, Alex?" I asked. I could already tell she was about to ask for something. And I was REALLY hoping she wasn't going to ask for a raise again…_**

**_"Do you remember the other day when Paige and I had that night shift together?"_**

**_"Yeah? You mean the one when I had to call security?" I asked dryly._**

**_"Well…yes, but none of that was her fault." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her begin to fidget, then settle for shoving her hands into her jean pockets, nervously._**

**_If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed that Alex was in regular clothes because she wasn't working._**

**_She came in on her day off to ask me to give Paige another chance. What the hell?_**

**_I looked at her for a brief moment with my confusion evident on my face._**

**_"I thought you two didn't like each other? That's what I gathered from the way you two have been acting… Why the sudden change?"_**

**_Alex deliberated for a moment before speaking. "I dunno. I mean, she's not THAT bad. And…it gets really busy here, but we… work pretty good together."_**

**_I got lost in the game for a moment after that and would've forgotten she was there had she refrained from coughing._**

**_Finally, she spoke,"She really needs the money, Meeri."_**

**_"Fine." _**

**_She actually smiled as she turned to leave. It was a surprisingly nice smile. It's a shame she doesn't do it more…but oh, well._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_If there's anybody out there reading this...this is where the story starts to get interesting. Meeri knows a lot more than they give her credit for. Lol_**

_Well…PAIGE is here._

I hear her before I see her.

_Poor Alex. _ I think to myself.

I roll my eyes at the sound of Paige gossiping. Definitely something I did NOT miss when she was gone. That new kid flick is coming out today, so we're getting a lot of business from families.

_I suppose I should go help them._

With much regret, I leave my office and take a place behind the counter. I decide to man the register and call out the orders to Paige and Alex as people come up. Even with the chaotic horde of toddlers and parents, the three of us get into a nice flow. Alex gets the drinks and the nachos. Paige gets the popcorn and the candy.

Finally, the lines slow down as it gets later into the night. Now I only see teens and adults.

_Thank God._

With the customers coming in slower, I notice Paige and Alex talking more.

It's weird. It's almost like they're FRIENDS...

"You'll be glad to know the furbie and I broke up." Paige says with a challenging smile.

_What's THAT supposed to mean?_

Alex raises her eyebrows, impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you, Paige."

Paige leans against the drink fridge and grins at Alex. Almost…_admiringly_?

_Nah! _I laugh to myself.

"Well, I did. And, now it's time to move on. No more boys, for me."

Alex cocks her head, obviously intrigued by the statement. I must say I'm also waiting for an explanation to THAT one.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks.

"From now on…I want MEN."

"Right." Alex nods, in agreement. She seems a little disappointed, but maybe it's just me.

_Man, they are Chummy. Like REALLY chummy…_

When the two of them notice me watching them, they stop and occupy themselves. Alex begins to wipe the counter she just wiped less than ten minutes ago. Paige begins to put more candy into the display case, even though we probably won't need any more tonight.

I have to admit something strange is going on here.

_I just can't put my finger on it…_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next few weeks fly by. Nothing too exciting happens outside of work. Or AT work, for that matter… However, I admit I have become quite entertained with Alex and Paige. They have such a strange relationship.

Like, the other day when a dark haired fellow came by, obviously coming to make a pass at the "damsel in distress". Up until that point, if I hadn't known any better, I would surely say Paige and Alex had been flirting. Undeniably. I'd step into the office and the giggling would begin. There would be giggles followed by the sound of ice splashing on the floor.

I can't count the number of times I had to come out and remind them to stay on task…

But after their encounter with the fellow and Alex's advice for Paige to "Go for it!", there wasn't much noise. OR flirting. Or anything. Just awkward silence.

Another thing I noticed is how often it these two are "fighting". It happens at least once a week…

Paige and Alex will clock in all bitter about some trivial argument they had at school or something or Alex would ignore Paige because apparently she said something insensitive and Paige will trail behind her whining and ranting, practically begging Alex to forgive her. Frankly, Alex never seemed like the type of person to forgive and forget so easily, but she gives in every time. It usually goes a little something like this:

"Hun… you KNOW I didn't mean that way." Paige whines.

"Are you still talking?" Alex asks obviously unaffected.

"Alex…Come on!" BLAH-BLAH… Bitch-Moan…

"Funny how I'm not talking to anyone, yet there's so much noise beside me."

"Hun,..you're being pretty horrible right now. "

"…"

"Will you at least LOOK at me? I hate it when you do that…"

"…"

"Look, I'm SORRY! Geez!"

"…Say it in your squeaky voice."

Paige will scoff. Giggles will commence.

It's weird. They just seem so…"spousal"…sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"You could be in one of these University guides," Alex cracks, "Everybody in here looks so happy."

Paige, leaning on the counter, gives a half-chuckle in response. "Say it in your squeaky voice," she says huskily.

Sounding a lot like Mickey Mouse, Alex repeats, "Everybody looks so HAPPY!"

The two grin at each other for just a second before Alex begins to pace and they transition into another one of their "spousal" bouts.

"20 colleges and universities are coming to Degrassi on Wednesday…"

"So?" Alex shrugs her shoulders, doing nothing to hide her nonchalance. "Don't worry about me. You're applying to Banting…"

"Alex" The blonde rolls her eyes. She knows there's no winning this argument.

Alex cracks up.

Paige's face hardens.

It serves its purpose, as Alex backs off almost immediately. "I mean, I'm just saying…you have more important things to worry about…"

Paige raises her eyebrows knowingly, but says no more. Alex has dodged yet another bullet, surviving another college discussion with Paige. Sadly, we ALL know this isn't over. This is definitely not the last Alex will hear of it.

Or me, for that matter…

"Ooh," Paige exclaims as she remembers something," Wanna take my shift tomorrow?"

Alex shrugs, pretending to be occupied with a magazine on the counter. "I need the money."

"Wanna know why?" Paige gushes, "Matt's back."

They begin to discuss the return of Matt, Paige's boyfriend. Or should I say, Paige lectures poor Alex about the return of Matt. It's been a few months since he first came to the theater. I've heard students talking in line about him. He was a student teacher and apparently, he left for "professional" reasons.

Alex's demeanor shifts noticeably. She obviously doesn't care much for the guy, even though it's kind of her fault that Paige is dating him in the first place. Matt's return is the only thing Paige talks about for the rest of the night, which annoys me to no end. But I do find some joy in the sour, irritated faces Alex makes occasionally…

Then, it hits me: Alex has a thing for Paige. Like really…

It's really hard NOT to notice the way she looks at Paige when she listens to her. Especially right now.

The way she smiles at her. The way she giggles. GIGGLES. Alex Nunez….giggling? I rest my case.

But, then again…I wonder sometimes if the feeling is mutual. I've caught Paige giving Alex the once-over multiple times. But, she has a boyfriend. And that's natural for girls to do.

Maybe she's doing like most girls and just comparing assets. Maybe she is unintentionally leading Alex on.

Maybe that subtle way they touch each other is just a strongly bonded team's way of communicating. Like when Alex places her hand in the small of Paige's back to get around her behind the counter, or when Paige smiles at Alex and places her hand tenderly on Alex's forearm as she whispers a reminder.

The fact that I even notice these things disturbs me. I have no fucking life…

But, it is hard to ignore. These girls' feelings have changed so drastically towards one another.

Here I was thinking I was gonna have to call security to break them up if a fight broke out. And here I am, now: Watching these two smile at each other with a light in their eyes.

Maybe they're too young to realize what they're feeling, but I see it with my own eyes. I WATCHED these two girls grow attached to each other. I hear them every day. I see them every day.

Maybe, I'm reading too far into this… Maybe. But, something is undeniably there. It's thick in the air.

You can only ignore it for so long.


End file.
